Makes You Wonder
by Koko'Abey
Summary: Another instance where Percy just blurts out a question most would rather not think about. "Sequel" to 'Have You Ever Considered…' Might turn them into a collection thing if more come about.T for mild cussing, mostly in the AN.


**A/N: Follow up to 'Have You Ever Considered…' Yeah. I just don't even. It came to me while I was doing fucking ****_math homework. _****Like what the shit. And it's pretty much unedited, cause it's like 1 in the morning [this was not actually posted then]. Anywhoosh, enjoy more of my ridiculous drabblely goodness. AND GO VOTE IN MY POLL kay thanks.**

* * *

"How do you normally get here, then? I doubt you _always_ come crashing a chariot into the lake." Percy and Jason were sitting at the lake, bare feet dangling in the water, jeans rolled up (well Jason's were at least), naiads occasionally poking or tickling them for the sake of messing with the two. It was the summer after the Giant War. The Seven (and some others) often travelled across the country to the other camp; social visits, keeping both updated on news, business purposes. Any excuse they could come up with to see their friends in person again. At the moment, Jason, Hazel and Frank were at Camp Half-Blood, while Nico, Clarisse (who'd gotten along well enough with Reyna) and Annabeth were working at Camp Jupiter. This time around, Percy and Jason decided to take advantage of some free time and work on that "budding bromance" by actually getting to just hang out for once.

"Tempest flies me all the way NYC, where Argus picks me—and anyone else coming—up to get us the rest of the way."

"Safe to assume Hazel and Frank rode Arion?" Jason nodded, and they both chuckled at the young, less-awkward-than-before couple. "What'd you think of Argus when you first met him?"

Jason thought for a moment, ignoring the naiad playfully pulling at his toes. "I was kinda weirded out at first, but—despite the memory loss, I knew I'd seen weirder." Percy nodded in understanding. "How about you?"

"Oh. Well, I first saw him when I was barely conscious in the infirmary." Percy's face stayed neutral, voice rather nonchalant, because for him, that's not too bizarre.

Jason on the other hand, blinked, half waiting for him to crack up. When he didn't continue, Jason spoke slowly, "And you were in the infirmary, barely conscious why?"

"Oh," Percy said, finally realizing why Jason was staring at him oddly. "Well, I had just arrived at camp, you see–"

"Do people _normally_ arrive unconscious?"

"Lemme finish. I had to fight the Minotaur–" Jason opened his mouth again, "–don't you dare interrupt me, I've fought him twice now, anyway." Jason wanted to say something to that as well, but didn't want to know what would happen if he 'dared'. "So I fought him, my mom was kidnapped by Hades before Beef Head killed her—although I didn't learn that until later—dragged Grover up the hill and to the Big House, where I passed out. Was out for a couple days, with the exception of a few times where I was only awake for a couple minutes tops. Argus was there one of the times. Few days later though, drove me, Annabeth and Grover into the city for our quest."

Jason had gotten lost in the craziness of the summarized story that he'd nearly forgotten it was about Argus. "Right, Argus…" he muttered. "Some story. I thought crash landing into the lake was kinda weird."

"Nah. Weird is when Thalia is driving the Sun-Chariot / Sun-Tour Bus—which is sometimes the Sun-Maserati Spyder—and crashes that into the lake, and then Apollo trying to act casual saying, 'Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?' Oh, and with the Hunters, ten-year-old Nico, Grover and me screaming."

His mouth would open, but nothing would come out, Jason was at such a loss for words. "Thalia. _My sister._ Drove the Sun-Chariot. Well-wai-what?"

"Yeah, and then _un_gracefully crashed it, thank you very much."

The son of Jupiter really had no words, stumbling over nonsensical sounds. "Oh," his voice cracked slightly, which caused Percy to maturely snicker. Jason glared at him. "I don't know if I can beat that." Percy just shrugged.

There was a pause—because really, what is there to say to that—until Percy got a curious face. "Say, you know the rumor, how Argus has eyes all over his body, even his tongue, right?" Jason wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten back to that, but it was the ADHD Percy, he probably didn't even know, so he just nodded. "So, does that mean he has eyes on his rear? Does he have to _sit_ on his _eyes?"_ Jason was truly baffled now, but Percy gasped. "Damn, that must making using the bathroom _seriously_ weird."

He just looked at the somehow-almost-adult beside him, horrified. That was something he really wished hadn't been brought to his attention, as the mental imagery was rather disturbing. Just no. He didn't want that picture painted in his mind. "Uh…"

"Man, you okay? Look like you might be sick. If so, not in the lake, the naiads will never forgive for that."

Not for the first time, Jason thought Percy was completely insane. The way his mind worked—no there probably wasn't any order, just a lot of chaos. Jason stood up. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go. I have to, um, talk to Piper…"

"Oh, okay, see you later then!"

"Not for a while, not after that…" Jason mumbled to himself as he made the jog to Cabin Ten.

It's natural human behavior for when someone hears something unpleasant, they immediately want to share it, as a way to symbolically get it off their mind. Which is exactly why as soon as he found Piper, he blurted out Argus having to sit on his eyes, and the even more uncomfortable topic of probably having eyes where the sun don't shine. Of course, being in the rush he was, he didn't notice that all of Piper's siblings were around. The inhabitants of Cabin Ten didn't embarrass easily, true, but they definitely weren't known for having strong stomachs. Thus, many gagged, one thirteen year old girl even threw up a bit, and Piper stared at Jason with a look of such disturbance that he hadn't even known she could make.

All being half-human, and children of Aphrodite, they did what they did second-to-best: spread the word.

As the word spread, and, thanks to the Stolls, developed and only got worse. Since yes, many of the Hermes cabin were quite amused, a few even going out of their way to clap a very confused Percy on the back, bursting with laughter.

At the next meal—lunch—many, mainly younger girls, refused to look at anything but their food, especially when an oblivious Argus decided to join them for lunch and then sat at the head table. Percy was the only demigod who seemed totally at ease, eating without looking bashful or highly amused. As he looked around at his fellow campers, he first thought, _Wonder what's gotten so many looking grossed out. Must be a prank the Stolls pulled, since they won't stop laughing._ Then he couldn't help but think, _I'm really going to miss this place._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Just as nonsensical as its predecessor. Percy's ADHD is just so full of possibilities though, and I feel like people don't take advantage of it enough, or over do it (I probably did here, I'm such a hypocrite lawl). Word count: 1139. Not counting ANs. **

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN MY POLL****! I need the input!**

**~Koko oxo**


End file.
